InoHima
The Couple InoHima (Japanese じんヒマ InoHima) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Inojin Yamanaka and Himawari Uzumaki. Their Relationship New Era Graduation Exams Arc Inojin discovers he has lost the ability to perform the Super Beast Imitating Drawing. Following his father's advice, Inojin enters a children's drawing contest but loses to Himawari. Inojin believes at first that he only lost to her due to Himawari being the Hokage's daughter (Naruto is the contest judge and selected the winner) Sai realizes that Inojin has not learnt any lessons from the contest and so instead gives Inojin the advice to find the difference between himself and Himawari in order to be able to perform his technique once again. Sai is invited as a guest teacher at the academy to teach art to the students and he invites Himawari to teach alongside him due to her being the art contest winner and also with the secret intention that she may be able to guide Inojin on his problem. The rest of the students tell Himawari about how Inojin is able to bring his drawings to life causing her to become excited and begs him to show her his technique. However, Inojin declines due to still being unable to perform the technique but Himawari is happily understanding after realizing his inner troubles. Ino asks Inojin about Himawari and he responds with that she wanted him to draw for her but he believes that his drawings wouldn't interest Himawari to which his mother disagrees. However, later they together find drawings that Inojin made as a child of himself with his parents. Ino reminds Inojin how happy the drawings made Sai which motivates Inojin to retry performing his technique once again. Inojin asks Boruto to take him to Himawari and he asks her if he can become her pupil in hopes she can teach him about art so he can figure out the answer to his problem. Himawari tells Inojin her passion for drawing comes from the happiness she gets from drawing her father and so she then asks Inojin to draw for her. He uses the drawing she made to win the art contest as a model and she compliments him as he attempts to bring it to life but it fails and the drawing fly's away. Inojin, Himawari and Boruto chase after the drawing and find it about to fall into a river. Just then Inojin finds the passion and motivation for art through his desire to rescue Himawari's drawing for her and finally performs the Super Beast Imitating Drawing once again and rescues it on his bird before it hits the water much to Himawari's delight. Himawari is amazed at Inojin's technique and they both thank each other. She then asks him to bring her drawing to life which this time succeeds and he compliments her drawing and once again thanks her for being the reason he was able to find his passion for art, affectionately referring to Himawari as his 'Sensei'. Later, the two then meet up again alone as Inojin apologies to Himawari after she tells him her drawings he brought to life disappeared. However, Himawari states she doesn't mind as they can just continue to spend more time together making more art and so they happily start drawing more fun pictures. Boruto Novel 5: The Last Day at the Ninja Academy! Mitsuki visits all his class mates individually in regards to seeking advice for what to write for his graduation essay from the academy. He finds Inojin sketching and asks him about what he plans to do for his essay but they are interrupted by Himawari. An excited Himawari reveals to Mitsuki that Inojin had promised her that they would paint together today, proudly showing off her sketchbook. A surprised Mitsuki then turns to Inojin only to notice that he had become flustered by Himawari and her revealing that they meet to paint together. Mitsuki believed Inojin to be someone calm about everything but now noted an unexpected side of his classmate when in Himawari's presence and seeing his face become red when she arrived. Himawari is described as being 'completely attached' to Inojin and that they even have matching sketchbooks. Mitsuki asks Himawari if she is learning how to paint from Inojin but Himawari excitedly tells him how she is actually Inojin's teacher much to Mitsuki's confusion due to not knowing about how Inojin once hit an art slump and it was Himawari who helped him rediscover the importance of putting feelings and heart into your drawings. Mitsuki then realizes that he shouldn't disturb the two and decides to leave them alone together to enjoy painting with each other. Naruto Shinden: Family Day Himawari receives a sunflower as a thank you gift from Ino for helping Inojin during his art slump. Evidence * Himawari is shown to be amazed by Inojin's Super Beast Imitating Drawing technique and asks him multiple times to show her his technique. She also continuously compliments his drawings and he compliments hers.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: Episode 33 * Inojin finds his motivation and passion for art in order to rescue Himawari's drawing. He thanks her for helping him realise what is important to him in art. Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: Episode 33 * Inojin affectionately refers to Himawari as his 'sensei' after thanking her for being the catalyst to realize his passion for drawing. Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: Episode 33 * Inojin at first did not understand how he could lose to Himawari in the art contest, not being impressed by her drawing or her skill compared to his. However, by the end of their episode, he appreciates both her and her drawing as he compliments her showing how a bond between them developed.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: Episode 33 * Himawari desires to continue making more fun drawings with Inojin. Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: Episode 33 * Inojin and Himawari have sketchbooks that match each other. Boruto Novel 5: The Last Day at the Ninja Academy! * Mitsuki noticed Inojin become flustered at Himawari's presence. Boruto Novel 5: The Last Day at the Ninja Academy! * Mitsuki believes Inojin has a side to him which is contrary to his normal relaxed personality which is only brought out when he is with Himawari. Boruto Novel 5: The Last Day at the Ninja Academy! * Inojin and Himawari regularly meet up to paint together. Boruto Novel 5: The Last Day at the Ninja Academy! Trivia * Inojin and Himawari share a passion for art. They can often both be seen in the anime drawing in their spare time. * Inojin nicknames Himawari his 'Sensei', similar to how Sai nicknamed Ino as 'Ms. Beautiful'. * It is implied both Sai and Ino believed Himawari would be able to help Inojin resolve his art slump. Later, Ino thanked Himawari for helping Inojin. * Inojin was the first character Himawari had significant amounts of interaction with who wasn't one of her family members. * They both can be seen tending flowers in the series (Himawari in Naruto ch.700 and Inojin in Boruto ep.32) suggesting both share not only passions for art but also flowers. * They both have connections to a flower as Himawari is named after a sunflower and Inojin is a Yamanaka who's clan is symbolized by the bush clover. Quotes Sai's advice to Inojin after Himawari won the art contest - Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: Episode 33 * "I suggest you think about whats different between you and Himawari" Inojin asking Himawari if he can be her student - Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: Episode 33 * "I really need to find the answer. So please... I really want this!" - Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: Episode 33 Inojin finding the passion for art and desire to rescue Himawari's drawing - Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: Episode 33 * "That drawing has... feelings and emotions in it!" - Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: Episode 33 Inojin thanking Himawari for her help in helping him find his passion for art - Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: Episode 33 * "Thank you ,sensei! Thanks to you, I finally remembered what's important." Inojin's humorous response to Himawari's enthusiasm for them to continue drawing together - Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: Episode 33 * "You're no match for me, sensei!" Himawari asking Inojin to draw more art together - Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: Episode 33 * "Yeah, so let's draw some more! Something even more fun!" Ino thanking Himawari for helping Inojin - Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: Episode 93 * "This is for you Himawari. Thank you for all you did for Inojin back then." Among the Fans InoHima is one of the most popular pairings to emerge between the next generation characters (behind only BoruSara) following the release of Naruto Manga: Chapter 700. The popularity of the pairing started based on the fact Himawari is named after a flower and she is seen tending flowers with her mother whereas Inojin's family are symbolised by flowers and run Yamanaka Flowers; therefore, fans believed their was a potential connection for them. Following the release of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: Episode 33, the pairings popularity grew even more due to their interactions with each other and the bond between them that was built due to their shared passions for art. References Category:The New Generation Category:Couples involving Himawari Category:Couples involving Inojin Category:Fanon Couples Category:Konoha couples Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations